Complicated
by Our.Feather
Summary: Love has multiple facets. But love must be simple, pure and true to reveal his powers. So of this love will bear of the two heirs of Salazar Slytherin a weapon more powerful than any other. And thus will be born from the union of these two people, the most powerful wizard the world has ever known.
1. Prologue

**H**i everyone. I'm a French writer who decided to translate her fic in English. I'm already sorry for little grammar mistakes or any else… By the way if someone is right to correct the text before I post it, it would be very nice. So, I hope you like it. Harry Potter is my childhood, I'm 19 years old so I really grew up with all those characters and among them one had particularly stolen my heart: Luna Lovegood. I enjoyed creating a new life to this girl who is exceptional.

**D**rana ~**C**omplicated

**R**ating: .PG

**G**enre: Romance/Adventure

**S**ynopsis: « Love has multiple facets. But love must be simple, pure and true to reveal his powers. So of this love will bear of the two heirs of Salazar Slytherin a weapon more powerful than any other. And thus will be born from the union of these two people, the most powerful wizard the world has ever known. »

**P**airing: **D**rana

**C**redit: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. She is one of the most creative people in this universe and I loved her. Thanks you.

**P**rologue

**E**mile Sovin. Lou Bagnard. Jules Marceaux. Cassandre Jacobs. Charlie Jacobs.

In front of her five best friends Luna Lovegood smiled, bowing her head, a hand comes to take hers and she felt ready to cry if they continued to look at her like they did. She looked suddenly more confident.

"Guys… She began. I want to thank you for giving me so much happiness here.

- Ooh Luny, it's we who thank you… Exam would have been so much worse without you!"

The boy who spoke took a hit on his shoulder from a little redhead girl who look like a hippies who shook her head, raising her blue eyes to heaven.

"When will you stop to be an idiot?

- Probably never…Whispered one second girl. You promise to come back and see us?

- Of course Cassie…"

Cassie of her real name Cassandre took a few steps back to go into the arms of a tall blond boy, who glanced at Luna before to do a small nod to the left. The girl's eyes slide to another silhouette, a boy.

"Charlie?"

His bright green eyes rested on her and he smiled before take a few steps in her direction. She let herself in his arm and she returned the embrace closing her eyes.

"You promised to come back Lovegood. He whispered in her ear. And… I know how crazy it is in England so if you're in trouble you know what to do hmm?

- Yes, I know."

They let go and exchanged a quick glance before she lowered her head. Then she had a small smile and turned to her friends, her hands closely linked on her belly.

"You guys, I will miss you but I have to go now..."

She looked at them and her heart tightened on her breast when she saw tears on her friends' eyes. She sat up and took his usual smile without any emotion, now, she was ready to go.

"Luna…

- Just take care of my radish please."

**T**

**O**f course she did not cry. Not even when she arrived at home, when she had to say goodbye to the house where she grew since she was nine years old. Not even when her dad tended her her luggage. Not even in this car which led them to the Portkey who transporting them to England. She glanced at her surroundings, when her dad and she moved in that small town in the South of France, Luna had immediately loved the nature around them. Immediately loved the little yellow and blue house they had bought. Although she had no friend she did not care and spent almost all her time on her bicycle through the forest, it was here that she met the Twins Jacobs. The boy seemed to be trying to heal a baby abraxan while the girl cried all the tears from her body, when she had seen Luna she had a little cry acute, warning his brother. He then tried to conceal the animal, she just smiled and looked the two kids.

"You know… I think that this abraxan will be treated if you let him return is his family."

They were surprised. Then the boy had stood up, the hands stained with gold blood, and had pointed a finger at her.

"You're a witch?

- It is very rude to pointing people with finger, did you know it?

- Yes, sorry. He replied stupidly before to turn to his sister, she shrugged. So, you're a witch?"

Luna replied that yes, she was a witch, and they became friends. The next day she ate lunch at home. It was there that she met Jules, a friend of Charlie since they was very young, he was a shy but very kind boy and they had immediately liked each other, both was very interesting by nature. The next year she had met another witch, Lou, a girl smaller than average who listening reggae. She had seen her talking to herself and had approached.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked and Lou showed her a beautiful flower that the girl had named Clou.

Luna had as soon as appreciated her and she made know her the existence of Nargles, Wrackspurt and many others critters that she loved. Later she had learned that Lou lived with her cousin who had lost his parents in a Death Eater's attack after Voldemort's fall and Lou's parents had collected him. His name was Emile. Five of them were her best friends, the only she's ever had.

**T**

**T**he portkey looked like an old dragon-teddy, Luna tilted her head to one side, watching him, and it looked strangely like a teddy that Charlie had won for her in a fun fair. Without realizing it she stood there gazing at the dragon without thinking about anything, until his father suddenly grabs his hand to place it on the object. Her breath stopped like compress in her chest while his feet left the ground to fly to hundreds of kilometers. Moody. That the nickname that kids of her neighborhood had given to her when she lived in England, she was surprised when she learned that in French it was said _Lunatique_, almost like her name, Luna. This story had made the group laugh during weeks. Her cheek landed hard in the fresh grass and she heard herself utter a little stifled groan, when she raised her head it was for see his father walk quietly through the air watching her with amusement, he shook his blond head and give her a smile.

"They did not show you how to take a portkey at school?

- Must believe that no…" She mumbled, getting up and dusting her yellow dress with blue spots.

She took a twig that was stuck in his long hair, turned to his father who started to leave and dropped her bag in front of the scene which presented to her. His hands went up to her mouth which opened of delight while she made three steps forward.

"Oh god…

- It is beautiful, isn't it?

- Daddy… It is wonderful. Is it…?"

Luna bit her lip turning an envious look at her father and he seemed to understand because he shook his head, laughing.

"Oh no! No… It's not our house, it belongs to an old friend of mine who accepted to accommodate us the time to us to found something. Arthur Weasley, a brave man. Maybe you don't remember but you enjoyed playing with his daughter and his younger son."

Luna suddenly felt less enchanted. For some strange reason she had forgotten many elements from before her mother's death and she had no desire to find old memories. Taking back her luggage she took a deep breath before following her father to the beautiful house in front of her.

**T**

**L**una showed now a smile to make pale a dead man, the smile she had when she was a few embarrassed. Her _friends_ knew immediately recognize it, them, in those cases they don't encumbered her. The perfect opposite of the famous Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh my god, Luna, sweetie, how you grew up… You're so beautiful."

The girl gasped by seeing the housewife to approach with big step towards her to take her in her arms.

"Thanks… Thank you, madam.

- Madam? But Luna no… Call me Molly.

- Mom, I think you embarrassed her. She's just arrived, let her the time to regain her brands."

The woman dropped the girl then to step back to a boy, who seemed to have the same age than Luna, to take him by the shoulder by advancing. He looked up at Luna an annoyed look and smiled desolately.

"But you may remember Ron ald. I'm sorry that Ginny couldn't be here, but she is in her friend's house and don't go come back after few days. She is so excited and she really wants to see you, do you remember Ginny?

- So… Actually no. Not Ginny and not Ronald.

- Oh really? That curious, you liked each other a lot…

- You know Molly the… choc was very, very hard for Luna and she don't really remember our life before the France.

- I understand… My poor girl. Anyway, you're still glad to come back?

- Not really..."

This spontaneity have surprised Molly Weasley because she showed a real sign of taken aback and dropped her son who himself seemed a little surprised.

"Our new life was good after all…"

**T**

**H**ere's the prologue. Hope you liked it. Sorry again for the mistake, it would be a relief if someone was willing to correct me. Bye !


	2. Chapter 1

**H**i! There, the first chapter of this fiction, I need time for translate all each text, so I can't provide a date for every chapter. When I have time I dedicated it for this activity, and I also show my wish to found a nice person who is willing to correct me before I post. Thanks for the review, I was so glad. I need your opinion for my own way of writing. Leggo!

T

**C**hapter 1

**S**itting in circle, a group of friends seemed to not want to talk, or perhaps they just couldn't. The silence lasted for a good fifteen minutes and could it might have continued like this for long if one of the two girls here had not sniffed loudly, awakening the joker appetite of one of the boys.

"Mmm, yum, what was the taste of this one?"

Sentence which had the effect to react the small troupe who gave a roar of general disgust.

"You really are a pig !

- I love me.

- When will you grow up?

- I'm Peter Pan.

- You're such an… asshole!

- Hoy, calm down Cassandre, I was joking. Seriously you, guys, are so tight, I just want to relax the atmosphere. Luny's not dead and she promised to come back, and what is one of the golden rules of Luna Lovegood? Honestly men as best friends I through that you remember… Alwa…

- Always keep a promise if it's important for the person to whom it is made. They answered all in the same voice.

- I take back what I said Emile. You are the best.

- And you love me."

The young man welcomed with open arms the two girls and he had a half-smile in front of the exceeded air of the two others boys.

"Game, set and match guys." And he finished with a wonderful wink.

**T**

**L**una opened her eyes with a glow panicked, like if something was happening, something that has completely exceeded her. This bedroom… was not hers. Where was she? What was that smell? Her heart pounded in her chest and she screamed many time her father's name before he arrived in the room in pyjama and with at least four redheads on heels.

"Luna? Luna sweetie, what's going on?

- Dad! What time is it? Where are we?" She asked in clear French.

He glanced back, to a woman surely the mother of this family. Luna wrinkled her eyes, trying to remember. She saw the woman disappear.

"Daddy?

- It is very early sweetie. We are in the Burrow, Weasley's house.

- Weasley?

- You do not remember?

- Not really dad… It's unclear. Dad, Weasley is not a French name, right?

- My sweet angel…

- Dad…?

- We're back to England yesterday. Remember.

- To… To England, but… Stammered the girl, feeling her legs trembled beneath her. But… it's impossible. I… Emile, Lou, Jules, Cassandre and and... Charlie?! Are we…? They…

- Luna… Sweet heart, come sit on the bed."

The girl followed his father as disillusioned watching the three men on the doorstep, two seemed to was the same age that her and the third more his fathers, she sat half a second before getting up, shaking her head.

"No, no ! I don't even know who it belongs to. Then, what's that story?

- That's my daughter's bed, Ginny. Answered Molly Weasley reappeared a cup in the hand. You can sit in, you can even sleep there. Here, that's for you, it's tea.

- Actually I don't like English tea… Sorry.

- Well… That's a new one."

There was silence in the room and as suddenly as she had awakened, Luna fell asleep on her father's shoulder. He lay down her to the bed, he covered her with blankets before left the room facing the four Weasley.

**T**

**T**he next when day the girl awoke, she perfectly remembered her arriver to the Burrow the eve, and the scandal she had done that night… She bit her lips and sighed, then after few seconds to watch around her, she swore before let herself down on the bed. It was only an half an hour later she agreed to get out of bed, her baggage was placed a few meters away and she opened to take out a canary yellow dressing gown that she put on. When the door opened under the pressure of her fingers she cast a glance outside and after making sure she wouldn't surprise by anybody she left. The house was entirely made of wood, she really loved it, when she asked a wooden hut to his father when they had arrived in France, he had answered that it was complicated because he could not use magic outside of the house. Finally he resigned and the hut was ready for his twelfth birthday. He had never been good at DIY… Finally, for the second time she found the house especially welcoming.

The stairs were soft under her naked feet and she doesn't even regret not putting slippers. Down it seemed like an eternity, as if the house was about five, six or even seven floors. It was just before the last steps she began to hear voices and she stopped as paralyzed, realizing she did not recognize any of them. Several tens of seconds passed before a tall redhead boy overtaken her, down the stairs with a bang, make her jump.

"Morning Luna."

She could not tell if he was the Ronald to the eve because she could not really remember his lines but that doesn't engaged more her to join them and she still stood here ten seconds extra thinks about the fear that she had about some things like Unknown. Fear of the Unknown and especially his past Unknown was something very pronounced to Luna, the only one of her fears elsewhere. When she finally climbed the last step, the voices were much more distinct and she could even recognize her father's voice, mostly hidden by others. She arrived in what seemed to be a dining room and a longue table was in front of her where five people at table turned to her.

"Oh, you're finally awake Luna!"

His gaze turned to the only woman who was screaming and despite this new, she winced.

"Perhaps you want to take your breakfast?

- Yes, thank Mrs. Weasley." She replied in a voice as high as she could.

This seemed to surprise everyone because they all turned to her father. She then felt obliged to justify.

"I am sorry for what happen this night… I don't know what came over me.

- Oh no sweetie! It's nothing, you're feel better that is what count. Come on, sit next to your father."

The girl went to sit beside his father as advised her the nice woman and plunged her nose into the bowl in front of her. For nearly two minutes an awkward silence hovered around them, in which Luna found strangely well. She breathed a sigh of wellbeing when a male voice very unpleasant disturbed her.

"Well Luna, in which magic school you were studying in France?"

She looked to the one who had spoken. She immediately thought of the stair guy and to the fear that he made her when he saluted her. Raising an eyebrow she put her bowl in front of her and crossed his hands on the table.

"The only one who exists in France. Beauxbatons.

- Seriously, that's cool!

- Fred, let her eat.

- It's okay mom, she is not in sugar! He replied, by sending not even a look to his mother. So tell me, you must know Fleur Delacour? You didn't want to participate to the Triwizard Tournament? You know it was in our school!

- And now it's getting to be an ass... Ron whispered, crushing bread crumbs.

- Oh, that is many questions for only one person… Said Luna, opening her eyes wide. I will surely take time for answer! I know Hogwarts, dad and Dumbledore, your director, are friends we received him many times at home, much these days by the way… I was only thirteen when the Triwizard Tournement took place, I was too young and even that I'm not interested. And for Fleur Delacour, I think if she had been less stupid to everyone she surely could be a wonderful witch. It's just that people believe what they see, not what things really are.

- That's exactly right my dear! Xenophilius your daughter is really smart." Cried Molly Weasley.

The man smiled at Luna but she just contented to look the wheat dinosaurs floating in his bowl. Then the conversation resumed and she felt as drained of energy when everything was moving around her. The voice seemed to her very far and there were nothing than these dinosaurs seem to taunt her, seeming to say, "Welcome home Princess". Finally, the table emptied and she stood here in front of her bowl, her hand had become white having overtighten her spoon.

"Luna…"

She looked up at the sound of her father's voice and smiled.

"Not this with me Luna… I know you feel bad! I know you're angry but I didn't have any other choice to come back to England. We needed me here.

- If you only took the time to explain me, you always did.

- I want it. I really want it, but for now I can't."

This time Luna stood, but not brutally as would any other teenager, no. She stood calmly took her bowl and she went to the kitchen. Clean it took a few seconds then she went back to Ginny's room. When she sat down on the bed, her smile had not left her lips and she sighed, sometimes she regretted having the ability to not be sad or surprised. Sometimes she even was angry against her mother for having granted her the right to feel like others when she died, because she was sure it was this that made her so special…

**T**

**L**ondon. The capital. A place where you feel special. Where you feel comfortable and safe.

Crap, everything would change. In the near future, London will only be fire and ashes. In the near future no one would want to rush into these shops selling the same things at exorbitant prices, no one would drink coffee in good company, no one will kiss someone at the corner of a street. In fact soon there would be nobody in London…

"Sir, please, it's your turn."

Draco Malfoy apologized and gave his purchases to the old Muggle seller. He smiled to the young man while passing his articles one by one, mostly female.

"I guess ! It is almost your sweetheart's birthday."

The young man raised an eyebrow, looking the other down upon. Then forced a smile and took some pound, freshly out of a bank of his wallet.

"It's almost that…

- Such a lucky girl, you have not been stingy this is the least we can say.

- Because she's wonderful.

- And may I can know the name of this young lady?"

Draco hesitated a few seconds before smiling. Anyway he would not there long enough to testify what he had heard.

"Yeah, of course. He replied, grabbing his packets. Her name is Luna Lovegood."

**T**

**B**ack to the home, Luna tried somehow to write a letter to his friends. What she was supposed to say? Right, she was not really fine, but it was not prison. The Weasleys seemed to be a nice family and the Burrow was the most beautiful house she had ever seen, with all that she loved at around. But if she didn't say that she was _the saddest _English girl of the country, they will be upset. More than they were, she was almost certain. She decided to lie, just a little bit to not disappoint them. She had to close the envelope when the grass near to her collapsed under the weight of a person.

"Hi."

She smiled at the redhead son who came to sit beside her.

"You're Ronald, right?

- Yeah. And you're Luna, right?"

The girl opened surprised eyes, but could not help smiling at the young man's joke. Himself had an embarrassed smile and she noticed that his smile was something that pretty cute. A silence settled down and after a few moments she burst abscess.

"Your house is very beautiful.

- All my friends told me that. I don't complain but sometimes I wish a place a little bit more… normal.

- You know… at the beginning everything is normal. That that kind of place, like your house, who makes you different. Being different is not a weakness, however. It is being normal that is.

- … You seem to be very smart Luna.

- I studied in a good school.

- Fortunately, you have a year younger than us. Hermione, a friend, would have been crazy to learn that a new student could dethrone her.

- So Hermione is safe…"

Again a deep silent come between us and the two was strangely good in. Luna's owl finally fly when she gave her the letters and the rustling of her wings was the last noise, sometimes loud voices coming from the house were heard but they do not really react all both too deeply immersed in a common meditation, the eye contact with nature around them was suddenly more powerful than everything. Maybe a little too… Because no one responds to the cries became closer and more alarmed. They only moved when a silver lightning brushed Luna's shoulder.

**T**

**T**he response was immediate. Ronald had immediately drawn her to him in a burst, and the two wands were drawn. They didn't take long for crawled behind a massive tree that can hide their bodies in the eyes of their attackers. Tight one against the other, they were not careful with their sudden proximity and when their eyes met Ronald couldn't help but blush of embarrassment though he knew the grave situation.

"Bloody hell, what's going on?

- No idea. She replied with a shrug. What's a strange host you have!

- Trust me Luna, it is not a ceremony."

He stopped to talk when he heard footsteps near of them and he jumped when he saw a blond head get around the tree for join them.

"Draco Malfoy?"

Him, he observed them quietly. Head tilted slightly to the side, his mid-long hair fell in battle on his forehead as he had fought with a Troll and his chest heaved with an irregular rhythm.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?

- Not your business Weasley.

- Ronald, I have to attack him?"

For the first time the gaze of the blond boy rested on Luna. A strange sense of deja vu swept over her, but didn't really touch her and she raised an eyebrow still pointing her wand at him. The ginger boy was about to reply when a voice came from beyond the grave cut him.

"I do not do that if I was you."

Ronald jumped to the side, trying not to scream and Luna just opened big eyes turning slowly toward the _man_ who had spoken. As soon as she glimpsed him she stepped back and pointed his wand at him, he smiled sadistically before moving in her direction. Luna was not usually prone to fear, but there with this… this thing before her, she could not stop her heart to have some ups and downs. While her wand touched his chest her lips opened of itself and she stutters a spell.

"**Stu… Stupefix.**"

The other laughed hardly and she could smell his breath stinking. He repeated the spell with his deep voice his laugh was accentuated during twenty seconds where nobody dared to move. Then he stopped as suddenly as he began to laugh, and he grabbed her by the hair violently approaching her to him and tearing a cry of pain to Luna.

"Stupid! Do you think it works with me?! Who do you think I am?!"

Again he pulled on her hair and another cry escaped her, now she was really scared. She felt someone move beside her, the beast holding her mumbled something and Ronald collapsed immediatly in the grass. This time it was a cry of horror that Luna pushed and she felt the panic rising in her, reminding her the _accidental_ death of his mother. She began to feel the tears came to her eyes when the voice of the other boy cut her.

"Leave her alone! He said, these simple words have the effect of step back the beast. Do not touch her with your disgusting hand. Ever!"

Luna felt her knees weaken. She felt as elsewhere, in another dimension. Yesterday fear was not a feeling that reached today she was so terrified that she could no longer move a muscle. The blond approached her and smiled, she wanted to step back but her legs didn't allow her to do anything more than stay at her place while he approached her. Subsequently went like a dream, she heard her father's voice shouting his name and believed she was save, then the boy grabbed her shoulders and pressed her against him, it was as if someone put her in a steamroller, she couldn't breathe anymore, thought her eyes go out of their sockets, felt her brain explode and fainted.

**T**

**H**ope you liked it! See you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

**H**ello everyone. Long time without posting, I'm sorry but translate each chapter is too much work and I also have university and music. But the story is already written so it's not a problem. Just need a time-turner… More information in this chapter! By the way, no one is interested to correct me? Because I'm sure this is full of mistake… Anyway, enjoy~

T

**C**hapter 2

_**S**__he's fine!_ Lou cried, closing her eyes. Sighs followed this statement while she was holding in her hands a letter received a few minutes earlier, she immediately called the whole band to join her in her garden for the opening. Embracing the parchment she burst into nervous laughter.

"Thanks Jah!

- Your _Jah_ is nothing there!

- How could you know?"

Cassandre stick out one's tongue to her before snatch the letter from her to read it again. After rereading she raised her eyes and shook her head.

"And she's lying too…

- What? Charlie immediately asked, taking the letter.

- She is fine that the point! Look that, she tries to make us believe that she's unhappy when in fact behind this: "The house is the most beautiful house I ever seen, the Weasleys are very nice welcoming, Dad seems very attentive to my well-being in England" that's clear everything is okay. She just doesn't want to tell us that she's really fine because she thinks that we will feel forgotten. She'll never change…

- That idiot girl thinks we will be sad she feels comfortable in her new home?

- She wants everyone to go well. Charlie replied, bowing his head. She miss them surely… But it's even clearer that we miss her, so she wants to minimize things by implying that she would prefer to be there."

There was silence where they all stared each other, then after a few seconds in this atmosphere they laughed treating Luna of _friendly donkey_.

**T**

**T**he pain, as unbearable she was, didn't prevent Luna to open eyes. She sat up suddenly and almost gave a cry of pain, her two hands being pressed to her temples. She felt like if something had just blow up into her. While the pain gradually left she allowed herself to see the room where she was. It was a big room and she was in the only bed in it. The walls were dark green and sometimes had signs in relief. Wardrobe was placed in the bottom of the chamber in a dark wood with carvings and the last piece of furniture in the room was an office in the same woods completely naked of business. She was touching her forehead when the door opened. It was two eyes as surprised than hers that she met, those of a woman with blond and brown hair nicely curled around her face, she wore a pale green gown that give her an air of a queen. She approached the bed and put the tray she was carrying on the bedside table and turned to Luna. She doesn't know what to do, the fear was gone and she was left with the same feeling of not feeling, precisely, towards this woman.

"Your nose is bleeding again Luna."

She had said this as if she told her that the sky was blue and Luna was surprised, this tone was usually used by herself and not against herself, it was disconcerting. Slowly she raised her hand to his face and felt the top of his lip, her fingers soon met a hot liquid which turn out to be blood. Then she lowered her head to her chest and saw that she had been change because she wore now a white nightgown, also she was stained with a few drops of blood. As soon as she lifted her head a wet cloth came to nest on her nose and the woman told her gently to hold it on her face and that she come back in few second. Again she watched the room forcing herself to think of nothing to not let the fear of the past day to grab her again. Then her eyes fell on the open door and she doesn't hesitate. Her feet met a soft floor and she almost fell as she felt heavy, glancing at the table she grabbed one of the rolls and then quietly left the room leaving at the same time the clothes stained with blood.

Immensely long. That's what the hallway where she was now. With doors on each side so dark we could say all doors leading to Hell. Walking and observing the engravings on each one, she stopped when a symbol vaguely told her something, it was two wands forming a sort of cross surrounded by various signs appearing to be elven or otherwise. Luna frowned even more while her hand was moving with automation towards her hip where was normally her own wand, wand that looked suspiciously like one of those drawn on the door. His hand went trembling to the handle.

"So we walk?"

Her body immediately froze her fingers inches away from the handle when she recognized that horrible voice. She turned slowly and the bun barely begun went crashing to the floor when she saw a few yards of her, standing on the first step of a staircase, the _Beast_ watching her, a little smile on his lips. Her legs did first two steps back before she starts to run feel queasy. A small stool was heard behind her and he reappeared in front. Her scream of fright echoed on the walls of the corridor and she would probably faint with terror if her legs hadn't ordered her to run as fast as she could. His feet pounded the floor and she heard him just behind her, when she crosses the first stairs she thought of her mother and when a hand grabbed her ankle that was to her father. His nose made a sound crack when it broke while she fell against the steps, then stunned by the pain she felt she was pulling to throw back into the hallway. Her eyes stared at the ceiling without seeing it, too blinded by tears mixed with blood. Then he approached again and he slowly sniggered while his hand came toward her.

"This is what happens to prisoners who sear…"

He never finishes his sentence, a blue electric spell came crashed his back that made him fly, bounce against the ceiling and fall violently to the ground unconscious. Luna surprised herself to weep, despite her willingness of course. New steps approached and she crossed for the second time the deep gray eyes of the blond boy. He fell to his knees beside her and put a hand on his forehead saying something she didn't understand. She simply fixes him, the tears rolling down to the side of his eyes, while gradually she felt from afar. Then he pointed his wand at her face and she fainted at the same time a white spell dazzled her and a new crack sounded.

"Charlie…"

**T**

**W**ith a hard time. It was like this that Ronald Weasley woke up two days after the attack. He arose almost immediately after opening eyes, sitting and put a hand on his head closing one eye wincing in pain. The room was lit by the soft light of the sun and when he looked outside he estimated from the height of the sun in the sky it should be around eleven o'clock. He pulled on a dressing gow when the door opened on a tousled brown hair he knew too well. Hermione Granger. What was she doing there whereas she should be in the north of England with his own sister?

The two stared for several seconds, the girl too surprised to say anything. Her eyes and nose were red and she held in her hands a glass of water trembling dangerously.

"Hermione?"

Her name had the effect to respond. The glass went to the ground and explode, she jumped over the debris to take him in her arms. Then she stepped back to put her hands on his cheeks, shaking head.

"Oh Ronald ! I was so scared, your mom called them two days ago to inform us that you had been a Death Eater attack. You had been injured and that Luna Lovegood was taken, Ginny was so upset! I was… I was so scared, you've been unconscious for so long… My god, I thought that…"

She paused, realizing she completely lost he mind and took a deep breath before tightening again against him. Ron, himself, plunged his nose into the brown hair to his friend, closed his eyes. They were in war, so screw complex and shyness. Tightened Hermione a little more against him, he opened his eyes, black with hatred against the _Beast_ that had cast a spell and against Draco Malfoy that had taken Luna, those Death Eaters… Then he promised, he promised that if Voldemort wanted war, he would have war.

**T**

**I**t was not the pain that woke Luna this time, but murmurs. All around it was rumored that bothered her in her sleep and this is why she awoke. First completely dazed with pain who took his entire face, she grinned moving. The voices had stopped but she barely noticed too busy to spend a hand over his face, it was still dirty with blood which was dry and form a crust on her skin. A groan passed the barrier of her lips and when she opened her eyes was a shadow next to her that she could not distinguish, a hand was laid on her shoulder.

"You should stay down and calm down for a while. You've been unconscious for half an hour…

- Draco back to your room now, you're not supposed to approach her for the moment.

- Who knows what would have Grenberg done if I had not intervened." He replied with an irritated tone.

A silence followed his words, then he apologized to who seemed to be his mother and the door slammed shut when he left without Luna can hold him. She turned her attention to the only person staying in the room, a woman, the same than earlier. With her strange blond and brown hair. Her deep eyes stared at her and while Luna's gaze found its effectiveness she approached her.

"You should not have run away Luna, you should waited for me…

- I did not want to escape Madame… I just wanted to visit." She answered with her sweet voice.

The woman nodded before turning to the closet and pull one of its drawers to get a towel and a wash glove, and then she grabbed a coat-hanger where hung what seemed to be a dress and held out a hand to Luna.

"Stand up! You are going to groom you, then get dressed and some House-Elf will fix your hair. Tonight you're expected by many people."

**T**

**C**harlie fell 5 meters from the basketball hoop, face against the ground. Other players, most Muggle, looked each other's with astonishment, all located at least 2 meters away from him. A brown arrow passed in front of them and fell to her knees on the ground.

"Charlie? Charlie!... Charles!"

Cassandre suppressed a sob not seeing her brother move and could not help uttering a sigh of relief when he finally turned back to watch her. A few seconds passed when he didn't say anything before recovering, a panic glimmer in the eye.

"Cassie, I think Luna is in trouble!"

**T**

**R**on down four at time the countless stairs that lead directly to the dining room of the Burrow, where he was sure almost to find all the family members together. And he was right, Ginny almost immediately jumped into his arms, shouting his name and she was soon joined by their mother.

"You smother me." He Muttered, holding a smiling.

His father was also there, his two brothers Fred and George and he could not help but smile when he saw Harry Potter, his best friend, approaching him.

"You made us damn scared, old goblin. The spell that Malfoy had cast to you was really strange.

- Malfoy? Ron asked, shaking his head.

- Yeah, Mr. Lovegood said he saw Malfoy took his daughter apparating.

- It is not Malfoy who has cast a spell, it's someone else. I don't know what it is, I had never seen that before. But he spake moreover, he had a human posture but his face was completely… Bloody hell it was horrible. And then he cast a spell without a wand! But Malfoy please no… By the way, I was conscious for a few seconds after that he had cast the spell and I clearly saw Malfoy defend Luna. He gave the order to let her alone and the _Beast_ did it! I think that it at this moment that I fainted.

- Ronald, are you sure of what you saying?

- Certain! That was the _Beast_ not Malfoy!

- Then I have to go back to the Minister. They will want to interview you, get ready! I may be back in one hour."

Once his father left, Ron looked around in search of a long blonde hair almost silver, he could not find it and wrinkled eyes.

"Where is Mr. Lovegood?

- He returned to France for that case.

- France? Why? Voldemort is English no?

- Maybe, but the whole Wizarding World is preparing for a possible attack, and France is very close to England, Ronald. Luna lived there much of her life and the French know her better than anyone. Xenophilius knows what he's doing, returning there, believe me."

That was enough for Ron, he did not know what was going on behind this whole story, but this kidnapping was not made at random. Luna Lovegood had something that Black Mages wanted it and nobody else. He did not know what it was, but Ron promised something else to himself, to discover what was happening and save Luna, and he knows that to succeed he would also need people.

**T**

**S**eating, Luna looked at her reflection without really seeing it. A House-Elf taking care of her hair, humming, and more he advanced in his work over the girl seemed to meet a stranger. Curly hair habits were fully stiffened and then mixed and interspersed with black clips and hair slide, her big blue eyes were, previously, wearing black make up too and her lips were now blood red. They had brought her a dress before, she calmly refused for a good ten minutes before the Elf burst into tears, telling her that if it go away and let her wear whatever she want his masters will cut off its head so she kindly accepted. But now in front of her mirror, she regretted being a kind person. It was a black strapless dress with black feathers across the chest, she tighten up to the navel and then left in flared skirt until the middle of her thigh. She had to admit it was nice dress but not on her, on a real woman. Luna seemed to be a clown dressed up in this way, and the icing on the cake she had to wear shoes with heels.

"Miss is really pretty.

- Don't mock me, Myolan, I don't feel very well there. Anyway, this receipt does not interest me!

- You know you're one of the main characters in the banquet tonight.

- No. I'm just a prisoner.

- But you are special Miss Luna. Well, you're…"

The door opens prevented continue the Elf and both turned with a start to a scary brown woman with a crazy look.

"Now get the hell out Myolan, leave us alone! She spat towards the Elf who, after a last look at Luna, apparated. So you're ready, pretty? Wonderful, a real woman. I know one who will be delighted."

Luna had winced when the woman had slowly caressed her cheek and she kept sighing. The blonde and brown woman came in and threw an icy stare to the other already present which retreated with a sigh. Then she held out a hand toward her.

"Come on now, everyone waiting for you."

**T**

**A** sound of incessant pounding is what woke Cassandre late at night while she slept soundly next to her brother. Slipping a dressing gown on, she went out when a hand was laid on her arm what made her jump.

"Don't move!" Charlie told her with an authoritative tone

She nodded in response and put her hand over her mouth, looking at his brother disappear down the hall. Then taking a leap of common sense, she grabbed his wand and ran after him. He had already reached the door and she stopped shivering to heard the storm behind it.

"Who's this? He screamed.

- Open it, it's Xenophilius Lovegood!"

She saw him have a hesitation's moment and then go after the door finally opened. Behind it was the father of their good friend, dripping wet, red eyes and shortness of breath. He leaned against the door jamb and looked alternately at the two teenagers.

"Mr. Lovegood, what's going on? Luna…

- Where's your father Charlie?" He interrupted him, did not care to soak the carpet of water.

He had the answer quickly. A man in his forties down the stairs of the house four at time wand in hand, quickly followed by a woman just as army. He opened an astonishment eyes at this view, then compassionate and Cassandre felt her heart speed up thinking about Luna.

"Xenophilius?

- It's me Henry…

- Give me the password! He spat, stepping a little more and making Charlie step back at the same time.

- Children always come before us."

The wand remained for a few seconds pointed in the direction of the English before he lowers it with a sight. The door was closed and the room plunged into silence almost morbid. Evelyne Jacobs hold now her daughter in her arms and closed her eyes in despair.

"Xenophilius, we told you to…

- It is not the time for regrets Evy. He cut off her beating the air with his hand.

- Dad! What's going on?"

Henry turned toward his son before sighing, shaking his head.

"Mr. Lovegood where is Luna?" He asked not even waiting for answers from his father.

Xenophilius Lovegood exchanged a knowing look with Henry Jacobs and put his hand over his mouth before sitting on the stairs.

"Daddy… Cassandre murmured understanding gradually.

- I'm gonna need your help Henry. We must get my Luna back, no matter the price.

- And you know that I'm going to help you. Voldemort will not have her too, it's a promise."

Cassandre prevented shout putting her hand over her mouth and felt her knees bent under the weight of her body. She knelt down to this announcement and stared into her brothers. She saw the pain, but another thing that reassured her. A determination to win as he never had.

**T**

**T**he three women advancing into a silence broken only by the sounds of their heels slamming on the floor. Two of them looked like Queens proudly forward to greet their people, the third, Luna was just walking. Without conviction. His gloved hands were clenched in anger but not fear. She moved quietly, facing the future as always. It would have to face, she would face and always with the same philosophy. But nothing prepared her for what she actually would face. Nothing.

When the doors opened, she was dazzled a moment by the bright light that filled the room, then she was **them**. The Death Eaters. Dozens and dozens. All dressed in robes. Watching, detailing her as if she was a vulgar object offered for sale. And there in the middle of them was the King. Without ever having seen him she was sure to recognize the Lord. Her heart told her. Her gut told her. Voldemort stood a few meters away from her. His black cape wrapping and twirling without even a breath of air. This face devoid of human expression, this snake facial and this smile will be able to shiver a Troll. Luna Lovegood shuddered. Of disgust. Of fear. Of hatred. Of admiration… Maybe all of this at once? His wand beat the air in all directions and Luna noticed that five people were hanging in the air. She did not even have time to formalize what happened to them that a white flash streaked the air and hit her in the chest, immediately a sharp pain that lasted not even one second shook her and she fell knees. Laughter ensued and she raised her head.

"Magnificent… _Endoloris_!"

This time a small cry escaped her and she had to hold on with all her strength to not tear one's hair out and tearing her dress, so the pain was intense. Another laugh followed while she was taking small jolts and she stood on her knees trying to seem as neutral as possible.

"You… You are ridiculous."

His ocean gaze fixed Voldemort with resentment that he had had once, long time ago, a woman equally blonde with blue eyes also. Then he smiled and cast a new spell but this time Luna didn't twitched because it was not on one of the women who was suspended from the ceiling. He bit his lip with pleasure when she screamed and then turned again to her with a smile on his face.

"Take care of your fiancée Draco. And makes sure she eats, a future Queen must be in shape."

She heard but did not understand the meaning, she wanted to sleep. He grabbed her arm and lifted her before catching her by the waist to keep up. It was him. It seems he is called Draco Malfoy, with his eyes too gray and his hair too blonde. With his peculiar manner of watching her. She didn't know what the future held her, she just hoped the boy would not be too far away.


	4. Chapter 3

**B**onjour everyone. Again a long time without posting and still no one to correct me before I post. That's embarrassed because I'm sure it's full of mistake and I hate this. Anyway, in this chapter a lot of conservation was supposed to be in French but I'm sure that it would be annoying to have to put all the translation at the end so I choose to turn every French sentence in English. If you wanted to have the original ask me. Hope you like it, thank for the review! xx

T

**C**hapter 3

**T**wo days. Two days had passed since the reception was held. Luna hadn't spoken, no one had spoken to her either. They just stare at her, all, sometimes with disdain, with respect or even pity. But she did not understand. We had ended up back in her room and that's it. Nothing more. Two days that she passed in her room. She had a magic chamber pot to her needs and another for her toiletries, Myolan apparated to bring her food and so the door had not been reopened. Luna was sitting on the windowsill, arms around her legs and her chin resting on her knees as she watched the rain fall. For two days without interruption. It was at that moment the door opened with a creak disaster. She did not turn and it closed just as slowly.

"Luna Lovegood?"

She finally looked up at the man who had called, eyes wide with astonishment. She doesn't expect him to visit her now.

"Draco Malfoy?

- I'm not supposed to be here.

- No, you're not supposed to be here…"

A strange silence settled between the two but they continued to fix almost with curiosity. After a few tens of seconds, Luna let out a barely audible sigh and leaned back against her knees continuing to look him.

"So what are you doing here?

- … I don't really know. He answered.

- I can't know for you, you know…

- Why you left?"

Even if she not even understands the meaning of this question, tears welled up in Luna's eyes. She shook her head, smiled and sighed.

"I do not want to escape… I just wanted…

- I'm not talking about the last time. He cut, getting suddenly closer. I'm talking about when we were kids. You left.

- I… I don't really understand you. She murmured frowning eyes.

- You don't even remember Luna! And you want people to treat you with respect when you don't even remember us!"

The look of the girl then became more hard and cold. She raised her head, staying sitting on the windowsill and sighed with anger.

"I do not ask for respect. Your hatred and your desire to take revenge are just as ridiculous as is your Master. I would be patient and I will wait because I know someone will come for me, without having had to remember _us_."

**T**

**S**itting at the table in the dining room, Ronald Weasley seemed disconnected from the world around him. Hermione Granger was sitting next to him and was reading the newspaper on the eve with a critical eye. His sister Ginny Weasley sat in front of him, nose-dived into her bowl of cereal softens too have remained in the milk. Finally his best friend Harry Potter wrote some charms on a large blackboard. Ronald certainly seemed disconnected but only on the surface, inside his mind working at the speed of light. He thought to Luna, to her kidnapping. He tried to remember what he knew about her life in France, her entourage, her friends. This is where he should look, Mr. Lovegood was set in France the day after the kidnapping, is that there must be some very important things there. He suddenly lifted, startling the room, while a flash of inspiration seized him.

"Ronald?" Hermione questioned, looking up from his newspaper.

He did not answer immediately. Then his eyes turned as light of a new life to her friend and he sat down grabbing her hands under the bewildered gaze of the other three.

"Hermione! Tell me if you know a spell that lets you know the last trip that made an owl!

- I… I… The girl stammered, blushing in front of Ron.

- Hermione, it's important!

- I think I read something like this in a book.

- Tell me you remember! The young man begged approaching her.

- No, I don't remember the spell. But, the book."

Ronald's eyes sparkled with happiness and then he took the girl in his arms, saying she was the best. Then she departed in silence and headed for the room. She began to walk away towards the stairs when he turned to her and smiled.

"You probably just saved Luna!"

The girl paused for a few seconds before starting to lead up the stairs. Ronald looked her until she disappears and then turned to his sister in front of him, she looked angrily and shook her head before lowering back to her bowl.

"Idiot…"

Ronald narrowed his eyes and looked up at her sister gently shaking his head. There was a movement to the right and Harry came to sit near Ginny, sighing.

"Who are you talking to?

- To you Ronald! She replied, looking up to heaven. You really are an idiot.

- Idiot for? I'm trying to save Luna.

- You don't see that you hurt her?

- You think that it's my fault if they took her? I was supposed to be a better defender?

- But I don't talk about Luna!"

Ronald stopped the cheeks red and the eyes brow, anger back down as quickly as it had come. He did not understand…

"I am talking about Hermione.

- Hermione? He repeated. But I…

- What you think she is exactly? One way to get good grades? An answer to every problem? A book...

- Don't tell that! He cut her, rising, immediately followed by Harry, before pointing her with his finger. You have no idea, NO IDEA, what I feel for Hermione. So shut up and occupied yourself with your own problems Ginny!"

The youngest did not say a word more and looked down her bowl of cereal while the two boys sat down again looked each other. Harry finally spoke with a sigh.

"So I do Ron… Yes, believe me, I do know. He added while he going to cut him. And you should pay attention to how you treat her. Show her that you care about her only when she gives you information. She is our best friend then shows her a little."

Ronald said nothing and looked away thinking that for both of them it was easy to talk to because they were not in the same position but did not make the difference. When Hermione came down 5 minutes later, she had slightly red eyes and everyone, even Ron, is suspected she had been crying. She approached them and put the book she stood on the table before seated back to continue reading, not sending a look to anybody. Ron hesitated for several seconds to talk to her before taking the book, he would speak later at the moment he have to find this cursed spell. Hermione was well taken care of and a post it orange pinpoint the spell he sought. _Owl Traietoria_. His eyes remained fixed on the two little words a few seconds before he gently grabbed Hermione's hand on the table. He felt the girl jump and he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Thanks Hermione. Really thanks."

For a moment he looked into his friend's eyes and despite the other two pointed at them he tried to make her understand by just looking at how special she was, it worked and she gave him a small smile before falling head, eyes shining again. Ron stood up and walked to the window, there, and since the kidnapping of Luna, Mom the girl's owl looked out, without a movement, without a sound, nothing. Just there, to look out, to wait for the return of its owner. Who wouldn't come more…

"**Owl Traietoria**!"

A yellow filament output gently to the boy's wand and just as gently touched the owl who did not flinch. A yellowish cloud wrapped him and like in a dream, images appeared around Ron.

_A young redhead girl who seemed small then a tall blond boy appeared next to her quickly followed by another boy with chestnut hair who was laughing The scene lasted a few seconds and two others arrived by bicycle, a girl slightly panicked and a boy with a confident look._ _Once the five of them together he saw the letter. Then an address: 6, Avenue du Contrat Social. 11110 Coursan. France_

Then a smile settled on the young man's lips. He knew where he would find help.

**T**

**S**itting in front of one another, Charlie and Cassandre dared not look their parents lest they finally noticed their presence and force them to leave. Since Xenophilius arrived home dripping with water and with the announcement of Luna's kidnapping, the atmosphere at home was explosive. The both didn't know where to go and their parents didn't want they leave the house anymore, wholesale they felt like caged animals. And a caged animal has only one desire to rebel. Charlie finally looked up at his sister and this one feeling observed responded to this look.

"What do we do? He whispered.

- I can't stand here anymore, Charlie…" She answered, shaking her head.

He was going to answer when their mother placed a plate full of sandwich between them before the three adults sit.

"What do we have more than 7 years ago Xenophilius? Evelyne Jacobs asked tweaking her hands.

- We know that Voldemort was behind all of that. He wanted them for him. Both, not just Allamanda. Perhaps even more Luna than Allamand, this is why this pact had been made.

- But why the Malfoy? They are heir to nothing from Voldemort, right?

- I do not know damn nothing. Lovegood replied by taking his head in his hands. The Malfoys were part of the most fervent servants of Voldemort. They were Death Eater from father to son, with the entire characteristic that Voldemort loves. Thirst for power, arrogance, cunning and beauty. Why the Lovegood! That is important! Why my Luna?"

Charlie shook his head as he tried to digest what had just said. He was afraid to learn and at the same time afraid of not understanding anything. His hand rose up trembling and he shook his head as eyes turned toward him.

"Charlie that is really not the time. His father began before interrupt under the gaze of his wife.

- We are her best friends. We deserve as much as anyone to know what is happening.

- And you talk as if we were not there…" Cassandra added, shaking her head.

The three adults sighed before exchanging a knowing look. This was the only woman who spoke in a soft voice.

"Listen, this is a complicated story. Dating back to a time when you were not even born yet. It would be difficult to...

- Wait! What?! Cassandra cut, rising. But... How long you know each other? "

Another silence followed the question and the girl put her hand over her mouth, sitting down completely shocked by the response of this silence. It lasted ten seconds before a vibration come to disturb them. Charlie stood in silence and out of his pocket a small rectangular object on which he pressed a button before bringing it to his ear.

"I already told you to stop with this Muggle stuff!"

Not paying attention to his father, he moved away from the living room and felt embarrassed in hearing the voice of Lou on the other side of the cell.

"Charlie! It is imperative that we see each other with Cassandre too.

- What's going on?

- Come to my place now! We'll wait for you.

- Parents keep us. What's the hell going on?

- Look, comes and that's all! There is someone here who said that Luna has serious trouble. We need you, Charlie!"

At the sentence the boy stood a moment the mouth open before sigh.

"I'm coming."

**T**

_**Y**__ou can't prevent us from coming Ronald!_

Ron closed his eyes and bit his lip and shook his head slightly. After a few seconds he ran a hand over his face and open eyes on people in front of him. Ginny, his sister, walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder, but he stepped back, disengaging.

"Ron… Hermione is right, you can't go there alone.

- Listen I need to do it alone, okay. You were not there, you have no idea what happened and this is what they need to come here. Believe me you are much more useful in staying at home.

- Stay at home? You take us for fools?

- It would be the first thing I would do if I wanted to see you follow me without my consent but I do not want to, so no, Hermione, no I don't take you for fools.

- Ron, we just want to help you. Luna Lovegood…

- Has been kidnapped in **my** eyes! Okay?! Neither you Harry or Ginny nor you Hermione! Me! I think I'm the one that has to go to France to prevent her friends and bring them here to assist us. Only them know who is actually Luna Lovegood and could explain why a girl who spent her childhood and adolescence in France could be kidnaped after a day in England, by Death Eater, by Draco Malfoy while he had Ronald Weasley a son of a family of traitors to their blood.

- Ronald…

- Think about it five seconds. What will say mom and dad when they return and there will be nobody at home? If you are there, you just have to say that I needed some air. I leave one or two days."

Harry looked down, he knew it was right, Ginny crossed her arms over her chest as resigned but Hermione shook her head and turned away from the scene with a sigh.

"Why you refuse our help?

- I refuse nothing at all. You will help me if you stay here.

- But Rona…

- It doesn't serve to nothing to insist, I already said everything.

- Just listen what I have to say!

- Good bye. I see you tomorrow."

The boy no longer listened the girl's word and the two other did nothing to stop it completely resigned. Ron grabbed a bag with a few things, put his wand and went to the portkey that had the appearance of a strange purple plastic duck. He did not hear Hermione's precipitate footstep behind him and just felt his warm hand that arose a little on his own when they touched the toy. The trip lasted only a few seconds. Ron had not even had time to understand what had happened he crashed hard on the ground.

"_Ouch!"_

His eyes instantly opened to that scream which was not his and he sat up as his gaze rested on Hermione Granger. The girl was well and truly there, sitting beside him wiping blood on his forehead.

"You didn't do this..."

She stopped and closed her eyes as he stood up.

"Hermione tell me you did not do that!

- Well yes I do Ronald! She replied, standing up and shrugging. You didn't listen my arguments then...

- But what argument? Seriously Hermione did you listen mine? Do you take me for such a fool who could not explain his own story?

- Ronald, I speak French!"

The boy paused and cocked his head to the side looking at the girl.

"In fact, I'm not fluent in French but I can manage. My mother is French if you forgot…

- That's true… Hmm, I forgot this sorry.

- Who are you?!"

Both froze to this new voice and opened very big their eyes. Hermione was the first to turn to the girl who spoke French. Ronald followed and discovered a hair as flamboyant as his. He cast a quick glance at Hermione and advised a glared on the girl, she was part of the guys he seen in the flashback and judging by her wand pointing at him she wasn't very happy with their arrival.

"Again, who are you? I saw you come by portkey, I know you're wizards so talk!

- We are English!"

The girl's eyes widened and she lowered gradually her wand as Hermione approaching next to her slowly.

"We're here because we believe that a friend of yours has big problems. Luna Lovegood."

The arm of the redhead fell completely down by her body and she shook her head before turning to the house that faced them.

"EMILE!"

**T**

**I**t took a lot for the Jacobs parents to allow their two children to leave, Charlie tried everything and it worked, ten minutes after the call twins ride to the home of cousins and neither their parents nor Xenophilius Lovegood catches wind of this surprise visit. Cassandre threw his bike before him when they arrived at the number 6 Avenue du Contrat Social. She almost dropped the door by tapping and they almost have a heart attack every two when a voice called out from the door leading to garden.

"Lou? Is that you? Charlie asked wondering why the girl was hiding.

- Yes. She answered. Enter quickly, it's not safe to stay here."

The twins looked each other half-surprised, half-amused by the tone of their friend and then swallowed up by the garden gate. A white film immediately ran them and they recognized an identity spell.

"But… What the fuck is that?

- We are obliged, Charlie. Lou said as the young man had dusted the dust raised the spell during its passage. We never know…

- What's going on? Why you…"

Cassandre stopped noticing two people she didn't know, a red-haired boy and a brunette girl. Her wand split air through automation and the other girl waved her almost simultaneously.

"Who are they?!

- Calm down Cassandre, they have important to say about Luna."

The twins looked at each other and the boy say to the girl to calm down, she immediately put his wand in her pocket and nodded to her friend.

"So what's going on?"

Hermione put her wand in her pocket after the girl did and turned to Ron.

"Let me do it. She ordered him in their native language.

- You don't know what to say.

- I'm not stupid Ronald." She replied.

The boy sighed before telling her to do it. Hermione sighed too before turning to the five French opposite them, she take a deep breath, gathering all her vocabulary.

"Hmm… We… promise you that we are her as friends and not enemies. What is happening now is totally beyond us and that's why we wanted to meet you. A few days ago Luna Lovegood, your friend, and her father arrived at the Weasleys house. His family. She said, pointing to Ron's head. It seems that the two families have known at the time the Lovegood lived in England. The fact is that the day after her arrival mens, Death Eaters, came and took her away. We don't know why, and Ronald was alone with her at that time. We're here because we never can discover without you why a Malfoy kidnapped Luna Lovegood while a Weasley, and more Harry Potter's best friends, was here."

Hermione had seen slowly during her confession the face of her interlocutor becoming increasingly pale and at the end she believed that the redhead, home owner, was going to faint she had caught the boy's arm to beside her. This was the last guy who had the first reaction, he walked with a crazy look to her and she recoiled in terror as Ron placed in front of her.

"Do not even think to approach you more." He muttered between his teeth to the boy.

He looked him up and down before a hand is laid on his shoulder to make it back, it was the girl who threatened Hermione, she appeared behind him and he seemed to calm down automatically. A pretty brunette with green eyes, same as Harry, appeared before him and for a moment they could not, neither one nor the other, putt their eyes off. This time past she lowered her head embarrassed, and Ron himself believed that he was blushing.

"My… My name is Cassandre Jacobs. She said in English and reaching for him.

- Well… I'm Ronald Weasley. He replied, grabbing the hand of the girl in his.

- You don't speak a word in French, right?

- Bonjour? Ron joked, making her smile and shake her head.

- Okay, English is taught at Beauxbatons. We can use it. What... What is your name? She asked at Hermione.

- My name is Hermione Granger.

- Hermione and Ronald. So… Here is Charlie Jacobs, we are twins. The one who welcomed you is Lou Bagnard, her cousin Emile Sauvin and Jules Marceau. We are Luna's best friends."

The look that passed Ron and Hermione were the same, the compassion mixed with pain. The girl stepped back and it was her brother who walked. It was only then that they realized that he had a small air with their friend Harry, although it is larger and without glasses.

"Ronald huh... So you're the one who was with Luna when they took her.

- Yes, it's right. He said bitterly.

- Tell us how it happened."

Ron narrowed his eyes to the authoritarian tone of voice had employed Charlie and meadows lips curled to insult before he felt Hermione's hand takes his. He sighed and finally said, not without bad grace.

"We sat in the garden. Silently, Luna has always loved silence.

- How can you tell that? You know her since what? Two days?

- Luna and I were friends before she leaves England. Ron replied that silenced the angry Charlie. In brief, they attacked. Draco Malfoy. It's a boy in our school, son of Death Eater and we hate each other. Our two families have always hated each other because they defending the pureblood while we were much more open-minded. It would have been normal to attack myself, the Traitor of my blood but no, it's Luna they are taken. Malfoy and that _Beast_. I could not do anything, he cursed me and I fainted. They kidnapped Luna and I could not do anything…

- Ron, you have to cease to blame you.

- Your friend is right, Ronald, even here we know how dangerous the Death Eaters are. You don't have to blame yourself."

The young English thanked Cassandre. Then the one she described as being called Emile came to him.

"And you came here looking for what?

- It's obvious. You are his best friends, with whom she has spent most of his time. In my childhood memories we don't have spent enough time with the Malfoy for any retaliation. If anyone knows anything about this, it's you.

- Except she never refers to a Malfoy or a Weasley… The girl as red as him replied. Luna actually remembered almost nothing before her arrival here.

- I know this… Her father explains us when they arrived. But…

- Wait! Cassandre cried, looking into his eyes a look of surprise on her face before turning to his brother. That's dad was talking about! Xenophilius arrived last night at home completely panicked about Luna… We didn't think it was so serious.

- What? Why you don't tell us? Lou exclaimed shocked.

- Our parents held us as prisoners inside. We couldn't do anything and the phones don't become an automatism at home. Anyway, he talked about things and we didn't understand anything…

- But they said Malfoy's name! Charlie completed. Yes, they do!

- What are they talking about? Hermione asked getting closer.

- It was choppy but they seemed to discuss what they could want to Luna. And why this family rather than another because they had no privileges. They talk about You-Know-Who…

- Oh my god… Cassandre whispered shaking her head. Charlie you remember what he said… He said that **he** wanted her. Actually he said that **he** wanted them both. Luna but also Allamanda.

- Who is Allamanda? Hermione asked, seeing the shocked air of everyone.

- Luna's mother. Ron replied, frightened.

- But Luna's mother is…

- Dead. And that is the more worrying." Cassandra finally replied before turning to her brother, shaking her head.


	5. Chapter 4

**S**alut vous tous! Hi everyone*. New chapter with the new characters. Tell me what you think of them! Hope you like it. Xx

T

**C**hapter 4:

**F**inally they end up sitting. All, almost forming a circle, did not dare to look, it was Hermione who broke the ice with enough of this uncomfortable silence.

"Must resume from the beginning. Otherwise we will not understand anything.

- The fact is that we have nothing! Replied Ron.

- I think with what you have and what they have, we can already put a few pieces of the puzzle.

- Hermione is right!" Cassandre adds, smiling at him.

It was Emile who spoke, scratching his head slightly.

"Are you really sure that Luna's mom is dead?

- Emile! Lou screamed, turning at her cousin. Are you serious?!

- Trust me, she is. We were in the cremation with my family…"

A silence follows this affirmation.

"But, what killed her? An attack?

- No! Ron said, turning to Hermione. If I remember correctly, it was doing an experiment. An unfortunate accident which Luna has witnessed.

- My God… It must have been traumatic for a child.

- They left the week that followed the ceremony. I remember the atmosphere was really crazy at home, many men from the Ministry came... When I think about it, Ron said, frowning, mom was on edge all the time. She kept saying that it would never end... I never knew what she was talking about and I was a little boy so it did me no more concerned about it but now I think it may have link.

- Your mother, she says anything else? Charlie asked an eager gleam in his eyes.

- No... One day, maybe a month later, a fight broke out between my parents. I had never seen them like this before... Then nothing, Mom stopped brooding and life returned to normal. No need to ask me, I don't know what they were saying because they were locked.

- All this is really disturbing... Cassandre whispered. I really feel that Luna has big problems that started long time ago."

**T**

_**L**__e roi et ses paires ont enfermés la reine. A bord d'un bateau de plomb. Nous naviguons et par ses pouvoirs, moi et mes frères voguerons… Yo ho ! sur l'heure, hissons nos couleurs. Hissez haut l'âme des pirates, jamais ne mourra.__*****_

« You should stop to sing in French Miss Luna. The Master hates it."

_Yo ho ! quand sonne l'heure, hissons nos couleurs. Hissez haut l'âme des pirates, jamais ne mourra._

« SHUT UP ! »

Luna calmly turned her head towards Lucius Malfoy who had just entered. His gray eyes, the same as his son made her shiver of disgust by the blood that was injected there. His footsteps pounded the ground as he rushed toward her, his hand grabbed Luna's hair before pulling her out of bed to throw her on the ground.

"How many times we have to repeat things?

- You are not my Master."

The white lightning split the air and reached Luna even before he finished reciting the spell. Despite herself a cry escaped her, cry, also escaped through the open door and bounces against the walls of the long, dark hallway. It died in her throat as the pain left but spasms roamed her entire body, she was never been hitting by a Cruciatus Curse so powerful not even by the Dark Lord. What did she do for be hating so much by this man? He raised his wand again when a cold voice interrupted.

"I think she probably understood, Lucius."

Immediately a shiver traveled the Death Eater's body, while Lord Voldemort entered into the room. Slowly he leaned forward and wrapped her slender hand around Luna's arm to lift up her. The girl retched and she ran to a corner of the room to vomit all her meager lunch. This time it was the wand of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, which rose into the air to propel Lucius Malfoy out of the room. Voldemort seemed to notice Draco Malfoy in the entrance of the room watching the scene frightened. He whirled in a magic cape motion and pointed his wand at the blond.

"What are you doing here Draco?

- I heard her scream. He replied in a trembling voice. I thought she was in trouble with Grenberg again…

- Draco, I do not reiterate once. You stay away from her.

- But my Lord…

- There is NO but! If I see you once again hang around her room, I commit myself to do that you can't even dance or say your vows on your wedding day.

- Right… I understand."

Draco Malfoy gave a last glance to Luna Lovegood, who was back to him still standing against the wall, before leaving. Voldemort didn't stay either, ordering the Elf clean vomit. As soon as the door closed, Luna pulled away from the wall, her face was covered with sweat and her eyes feverish. She went to her bed to sit there and wrapped her arms around her slender legs starting to hum.

_Yo ho ! quand sonne l'heure, hissons nos couleurs. Hissez haut l'âme des pirates, jamais ne mourra._

**T**

**C**assandre Jacobs could not help glancing at the strange couple formed Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, the English who had witnessed the abduction of her best friend. And oddly she felt a kind of sympathy for these people with whom she had exchanged a few words in an unusual language called the Frenglish. As she began to move towards them, two arms encircled her stomach and she felt a torso sticking to his back.

"Jules…"

Her boyfriend didn't answer, and for the first time she felt awkward in his arms. When she looked up, her eyes met those surprised of the English girl and she turned to her friend, smiling.

"Let's go see the others… For Luna. She added as she saw his eyes frowning.

- Right…"

While six teens were advancing again toward each other, the girl surprise herself to feel like she want to cry and when the hand of her brother came to his own, sadness overcame her and a tear came running down his cheek. It was quickly erased by her hand and nobody noticed but the girl was now more than determined to find her friend.

"Well! So when we leave for England?"

**T**

**A** deadly silence was in the room when Albus Dumbledore appeared from the fireplace. He dusted off his white robe and put his glasses back up before moving further into the living room.

"Albus, you finally arrived…

- Sorry, I'm late Evelyne. But you have to know that it is madness for everyone.

- It's nothing. The hostess replied, smiling. Would you like a cup of tea or something?

- Do you have any candy?"

Evelyn Jacobs gazed wide-eyes her husband before he smiled and nodded and headed towards the kitchen. The three men turned toward each other in greeting.

"So… What's news?

- Not much about your child, Xenophilius. The headmaster of Hogwarts said while the woman who left a little earlier joined a bowl filled with candy with her. Obviously she's at Malfoy Manor but the access has become impossible now. It seems that Voldemort lives there too.

- How awful! Poor child…

- I do not think she is mistreated. It is certainly not a cakewalk for her but don't forget that she's his princess. She and the Malfoy son are the key in his plan and even if we don't know more than seven years ago we can prevent it.

- But how?

- Harry Potter."

There was silence. Before Xenophilius did end up pushing a long, deep sigh. Probably distress.

"You knew this day would come…

- First James and Lily, then Allamanda. Now he takes me my daughter. This cannot continue!

- That's why we have to stop him before not being able to do anything. Harry Potter will be a great help.

- He's so young…

- Less than Luna. Her husband replied. And this boy has already seen a lot for his age.

- Does he know?

- He heard the prophecy about him but the Hall of Prophecy is almost completely destroyed. I don't think anyone heard Luna and Draco's.

- So he knows, for him. For his role.

- I think he knows since he knows the existence of Voldemort and his own history ... Those kinds of things are unconsciously you know.

- Do we have to go back to England?

- I think your family should not change your habits, your kids should not suspect anything. By the way where are your children?

- With a friend to them. They began to become crazy. They know about Luna you know. They aren't stupid, see Xenophilius arrive without her and completely distraught not have been easy for them.

- If they are aware of the abduction this is not important, but in no case do they learn about the prophecy, you know at this age they are fearless and Luna is their best friend if I understand.

- Charlie and her… Evelyne began, shaking her head. It's complicated…

- More reason to not tell them. The last thing we want is unnecessary deaths."

A shiver traveled the body of the mother and her husband's hand came to rest on her own. Then Dumbledore turned to the Lovegood to give him a look that was meant reassuring.

"Xenophilius you'll stay a while here, I know you have several people contacted. Once the first phase of the plan put in place, you will all come to England and we can finally recover Luna."

Then repeating the words Henry Jacobs had used a few days earlier, he stepped to the fireplace.

"Voldemort will not have her too, it's a promise."

**T**

**L**ou found all this story completely crazy. Loony. As far as could be Luna Lovegood. She still could not understand how Luna, THEIR Luna, could have been in a similar story. Kidnapping. Death Eaters. England. All of that was so vague to them a few days ago. Now it was in the heart of their discussing.

"Lou. You're okay?"

The girl looked up one who had spoken. The English girl she could not remember the name. She was a crap in English, it would not be a piece of cake...

"Yes… And you…?

- Hermione! The girl answered with a smile. Hermione Granger.

- What's going on Hermione Granger?

- Well… You're the only one who is so away from the group. I wanted to make sure you have no problems.

- Thanks, I'm okay. Lou said.

- We leave soon you know... Your package is ready? Do you not care to take too things, people in England will agree to lend you some clothes."

It left her speechless. She stared at Hermione. She had promised her clothes? Was it a way to buy her or something? She narrowed her eyes.

"I don't want to offend you. Hermione said quickly, starting to speak French, seeing her distress. I'm just saying that you don't leave all for nothing. Many people will be willing to help you in England. To accommodate you, to dress you."

Lou nodded. She did not want to leave but for now find Luna was one of the main things to do. Then she went to her packages with her cousin. Hermione was soon joined by Ron who sighs.

"It's not going fast enough!

- Ronald they will prepare their suitcases. Do not forget they have parents too. What do you think yours would say in this case?"

The boy muttered something under his breath, a sign he admitted defeat and she smiled.

"Let's prepare this Portkey. I think they will come back soon."

**T**

**T**he way to their house it was done in a deathly silence. Neither Charlie nor Cassandre was back on his bike and was just moving at a very slow pace. The girl looked up at her brother and sighed.

"So we leave?

- There is no question about it. He replied, not even looking down at her.

- What will we tell the parents?

- Party at Lou's house. Nothing more, nothing less.

- They must be on the alert, Charlie, they seem to know the whole story.

- They cannot keep us without explicate why! So if they want us to stay at home, they will have to tell us what happens with Lovegood."

The girl said nothing, and as they entered i the house a man with a long beard disappeared in the green flames of the fireplace. The two teen looked but said nothing. They walked into the house and posted up a smile on their lips before the boy makes its request.

First it was a definite no from the father, but with the help of the mother and them friend, Xenophilius, they managed to convince their father, but not before Charlie had tried to spit out his father about Luna's removal, which had no result. They did not take long to prepare their business, especially because they particularly take money. The witch currency was the same everywhere it would not be a problem in England, they could buy what they missed once there. As they descended the stairs something seemed to miss Cassandre, she was sure to have forgotten the most important thing, and when she learned that she was looked up to heaven with a smile.

"You call us for any problems? Okay?!

- What could happen to us at Lou's house, Mom? Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow.

- Don't play the smarter with your mother. You know very well that time is not all rosy."

Charlie exchanged a cold stare with his father and Cassandre choose this moment to hug him to calm the atmosphere. After dropping a kiss on the cheek of Henry Jacobs she went to her mother, promising to see each other later. Then the two went out together. Charlie rode his bike when she took a different direction.

"Where do you go Cassie?

- Olaf!"

The boy scowled, opening his eyes wide, and ran a hand over his face.

"You're kidding?

- Nop!

- You're nuts…"

She stuck her tongue out at her brother promising to be quick and disappeared.

**T**

_**I**__t's not possible! Where are they?_ Ron groused for the umpteenth time.

- They going to arrive! You, English people, aren't so patient…

-Oh, don't make Ronald a generality. You'd be surprised." Hermione replied to Emile without lifting his eyes from his book.

Five minutes passed without anyone coming.

"Yeah… Anyway the Portkey is set to 15 hours and it will be 15 hours in 4 minutes.

- We are here! It's okay, we are here!"

All turned to Cassandre who just arrived, she put her hands on her knees catching her breath while her brother came behind her in the same state. Ron approached them when a_ bomb_ crashed between him and them. A golden _bomb_ to be exact, a winged _bomb_, a_ bomb_ who…

"Merlin's Beard! An abraxan!"

He was jostled by Hermione. She approached the animal who retreated several steps in front of the girl.

"An abraxan! But… how?!

- It's Olaf. Ours. Cassandre replied.

- Yours?

- Hers! Charlie corrected.

- Yes, in short. It will help us so it comes. Either way it never leaves us.

- An abraxan cannot take a Portkey, and ours is fixing in less than two minutes.

- Take it!

- What?!

- Think about it Hermione, the only one who knows the Burrow well enough to go by air is me so take the Portkey and we'll join you there, you know very well these animals I'll be here a few hours.

- But you…

- Go and trust me! Take this Portey, quickly!

- I'm coming with you! It only obeys me. Cassandra added seeing the astonished gaze of the two English.

- Right… Now all of us: touch this damn Portkey!"

No need to say more, Cassandre pushed her brother and the five teenagers touched the old shoe and disappeared a few seconds later. Ron sighed and they turned face to face. Cassandre was a little embarrassed, she smile and he decided to approaching the beast, she shook her head and was about to say something but he forestalled.

"So it's yours. If you want to know I've always had a soft spot for this kind of animal, during my third year I even tamed a hippogriff, his name is Buck, he..."

As he spoke, he was dangerously close to the abraxan who had leaned its head on the side and as he reached out to it the animal stood up before giving him a crane shot on the chest. Ronald let out a little grunt, falling back on the buttocks and Cassandre bursted at laughing.

"That's what I wanted to say: _it only obeys me_.

- This moment is everything except funny!"

**T**

**G**inny and Harry were sitting in the garden when they reappeared, all failing miserably to the ground. The girl sat up, not noticing the red head of her brother, she looks in Harry's direction who was running in their direction as they lift up with moaning.

"Where is Ron?"

Hermione looked up at them and smiled.

"Don't worry! He'll be back later. A girl of their band had the good idea of wanting to take an abraxan, so Ronald and she come together because she doesn't know the way.

- So they are…"

Hermione nodded and was about to reply when a voice cut her off.

"Harry Potter…?"

Everyone turned to the redhead who had spoken and Ginny raised an eyebrow at the blazing color of his hair more than what she had to say. The girl blushed in all these looks and the Weasley girl looked up to heaven.

"What? I subscribe to the journal of Luna's father and Harry Potter is a current topic. Normal that I recognize him.

- You read The Quibbler? You? Charlie asked with a smile.

- What me?!

- No, actually it doesn't even surprise me…

- So you're Luna's friends?

- That's right. The boy said turning to Ginny. And you're Harry Potter and cie?

- My name is Ginny Weasley and I don't like you.

- It is not my intention to make you love me. The only thing I want is to get Luna back and if you can help us as says Ronald Weasley, that's fine.

- In case you haven't noticed, it's us who coming to get you. Without Ron and Hermione you'd still be in your hole to wait another letter from Luna that would never come."

Ginny's ears were now red with anger while the electric green light of her vis-à-vis seemed to want to split her in two. She turned away from him before heading to the house, quickly followed by Hermione. Harry sighed and scratched his head before smiling foolishly.

"Hm… Ginny has always been impulsive. But maybe you want some tea?"

**T**

**I**t was two hours later that Ron and Cassandra landed at the Burrow. The boy told him to let the animal graze in the garden and took the direction of the house. Him with a limp, her perfectly comfortable.

"I hate those animals. I always hate them! He murmured as he pushed the door of the Burrow.

- I told you to put yourself on the saddle with me, you would have been much more comfortable.

- And we would have been much closer too.

- Oh Ronald, what are you afraid of? I do well 25 inches shorter than you. The girl laughed.

- I didn't mean it. The boy muttered blowing Cassandra laugh.

- You're stupid!"

A silence greeted. Both lost their smiles and looked before the French giggled.

"Wow, what deathly silence. In the latest news Luna was still alive... She said in French for his friends before resuming in English. If we are here is to find Luna, we all want the same thing so I don't understand that there is such an atmosphere of…

- We were thinking about the best way to get into the Malfoy Manor before you came… Hermione cut her with a smile.

- Oh wow, okay…"

The girl smiled, raising her eyebrows, and Ron couldn't refrain him to giggle, earning him a glare. It was Charlie's voice that made him silent.

"Good trip? It was long no?

- Yet Olaf flew very quickly. Ronald has almost fell dozens of times…

- What else?

- There has been nothing Charlie. She replied, anxious about her brother's face. Nothing. No attack. Nobody followed us and we did not encounter other wizards there."

The boy didn't answer, but sighed and she approached him to take him in hier arms. All turned their heads this fraternal stage and after a few seconds they broke away to deal with other, both a determined look on his face.

"Now we have to find a way to go inside the Malfoy Manor!

- You say that as if you were talking about a store close to repair, we're talking here of the Manor. The place where is Voldemort. Ginny said, turning to Charlie.

- I'm not stupid. I know that it's complicated but we have to!

- No, obviously you don't know if you think you can get there.

- My sister is right. The only way to get inside is to be a Death Eater. Or a prisoner, but it sound crazy as fuck!"

Ronald didn't dare to raise his head, because when you think about it his idea wasn't so crazy. Besides, Hermione reminded him quickly.

"Ronald… You're a genius!

- It's out of the question! Ginny screamed.

- You know that we don't want it too Ginny, but it's the only way.

- What dare you talking about? Emile asked frowning eyes, posing the question that wanted to ask the five French.

- Me. Harry only replied. The person who want the most Voldemort is me, and we get into the Manor because we'll be them prisoner."

Charlie narrowed his eyes at the answer, as he felt the hand of Cassandre slipped into his. This boy, Harry Potter, didn't even know Luna Lovegood and yet he was willing to sell himself to Lord Voldemort to save her. For what reason? It was not normal...

"And what do you want?"

Everyone turned toward him. Harry Potter was now frowning eyes of misunderstanding and without his control he felt ate anger rising in him. Against this fool we call _The Chosen One_ and wanted to make him believe that he would go to this suicidal place only for the beautiful smile of Luna. Charlie was not fooled.

"What do you mean?

- In exchange? You don't want me to believe that you're going through this hell without something in return…

- Slytherin…"

Charlie did not hear the murmur of Ronald Weasley, just a whistle while the English redhead shouted: **REDUCTO**!

"**Protego**! Cassandra cried putting himself in front of her brother and thereby diverting the violent curse.

- Ginny! Stop, you can't!

- Can't what?! The girl replied turning to Hermione, who looked wide open mouth. Protect the dignity of my boyfriend? As if... As if... Aish, but how? How could you think such a thing? But where do you come from?! She continued, pointing her wand against him. Harry. Harry is the must...

- Ginny. Harry cut her wearily. Believe me it's not against you in particular but I'm starting to get tired that everyone talk about me as if I was not there... Dumbledore, McGonagall and even you... Look, Charlie, the only thing I want is that this shit finish and it seems that Voldemort doesn't only want me but Luna Lovegood. I would not let another family suffer by the hand of this man. _And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives_. That's all Ginny, and you know it, even if I don't want to do, I have to. At least for Luna and her father.

- But Harry you…

- We leave tomorrow and probably not as much as we are. Ron, Hermione and me. One of you five, maybe."

He began to walk away when he stopped and turned with a smile to the youngest Weasley, holding out his hand.

"You come?"

The girl did not pray, she grabbed it and took both the direction of the stairs. It was Emile who cut them by hailing.

"Hey, Harry Potter! Thank you!'"

The young wizard replied with a small smile before they take, him and Ginny, the stairs. Then a silence invaded the room and Charlie closed his eyes before collapse on a chair behind him, holding his head in his hands. Then the name of her friend with long blond hair and the air so somewhere else was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

T

*****It's the boy's song of Pirates of the Carabbeans 3 at the very beginning. I found it so beautiful and I want to image Luna song it in French.


	6. Chapter 5

**A**loha. First I would like to thank you **Hermione Jean Pines** and the **Unknown Guest **for their review which enjoyed me a lot. That's so glad to know that my story is loved. Many adventures in this chapter hope you like it. Bise everyone xx

T

**C**hapter 5

**T**hat night, the sixth that Luna passed in Malfoy's house she was awakened by a violent nightmare and a cry escaped her. Clapped her hand over her mouth she hoped that no one heard. Although she still has not flinched against the rage of his guests, spells became more and more severe and sometimes even when Lord Voldemort was in the house, as though he had forbidden that one approach her. She had lost weight and then she straightened the strap of her nightgown slipped on her shoulder making her shiver. She looked around her and when she saw the object of her thoughts, a large blood red sweater, she cursed herself for letting it fall from the other side of the room. Her feet touched the ground gently and she was walking with muffled when the door opened. She was afraid. For just a second, she thought her dream, her legs buckled and she fell to the ground without a sound.

"Luna? A worried voice asked. Are you alright?"

The girl shook her head and the person entered the room before closing the door.

"What…

- It's me. Draco Malfoy."

The girl opened her eyes bigger than usual and tried to get up without success. He approached her and crouched. Both looked at each other retailer for several seconds before he puts a hand on her cheek. She jumped, but actually didn't dare move.

"I couldn't sleep. I heard your scream."

Luna looked down in shame at this point. He had heard, he was suspecting she was having nightmares. She did not want to seem weak in front of the enemy.

"Are you alright?

- And you Draco Malfoy? She replied with a face fake smile. Is that okay? Your cheeks look more hollow.

- I thought Grenberg was back bothering you."

She said nothing. She just shook her head, pointing out that no he wasn't returned and he sighed relieved. Then he put his hands on her waist to put her on her feet, but she didn't move like and like in a dream he led her to the bed where she sat. Several silent seconds passed before a thrill do shakes her violently.

"Are you cold?"

She nodded and Draco turned away from her to look for something. When at last his eyes fell on the sweat, he slowly walked up to it to bring it back. She slipped it and immediately felt a little better. Her pale cheeks contrasted with the red clothing and Draco Malfoy's black pajama. They stared silent, and once again she was surprised to see that he seemed to try to find something she herself did not know.

"It's funny… He whispered, smiling softly. You have not changed, however you're completely different.

- I… I don't know that girl you're looking for Draco…

- But you are that girl Luna!"

She shook her head gently and he sat on the bed too.

"I…

- I know that deep inside of you, she's still there! A person cannot change at this point. You cannot have completely denied me.

- I do not remember you!

- Stop it! He whispered in a voice still strong. Stop making me suffer. You were my only real friend. And you're gone! I remained alone after the death of Allamanda. I was even more alone than before and…

- What did you said? She cut him, her eyes wide with surprise.

- That I was alone…

- No, you said Allamanda. That was my mother's name."

There was silence when he stared at her, his gray eyes that made her uncomfortable and she had the feeling of having said something stupid. She bit her tongue while Draco spoke with a voice cold as his gaze.

"Allamanda was my godmother."

Luna felt her heart stopped in her chest, and her breath failed her. She grabbed the sheets in her left hand while the right was caught Malfoy's shoulder and she gave her to panic. It was intense, as if the years following the death of her mother when she was a child so quiet and without feeling caught up and all that she had buried deep inside of her emerged at the same time. She shivered. She trembled. Then she cried.

Draco didn't immediately understand the reason for the crisis. Luna Lovegood... Luna Lovegood didn't cry a lot when they were child. At the age of 6, he was himself funkier than her. But at that moment she seemed like experiencing a feeling too strong for her and it made him a little dizzy. It was only when the tears drowned her eyes that he reacts grabbing her hand in his. She let him do it and while he took her in his arms he began to hum.

"_There was a little boy and a little girl_

_Lived in a alley._

_Says the little boy to the little girl_

"_Shall I? oh shall I?"_

It was almost instantaneous. While Draco's bass voice echoed through the room, Luna's shoulders no longer trembled and her breathing was calm again. She looked up, eyes wide and looked down.

"Allamanda often sang this rhyme. It was your favorite.

- I feel like it lacks the end, right? Luna whispered.

- To telling the truth. He replied, turning his head. I don't remember the end."

Silence again, became master lasted several minutes where both felt nothing. Just enjoying the quiet that was not a common thing in this house. Luna yawned breaking this moment and Draco looked as if he had suffered a sudden snap. He apologized and decided they both needed sleep and that he would return to his room. Luna watched him go to the front door to lend a hand in his direction.

"Wait. She said before sighed. Are we going to see each other again?

- You live in my home.

- But I'm locked and you're not allowed to see me.

- I... I do what I want. He stated clenching his fists. And if I want to come see you, I'll come see you. Now layers you, this day will probably be very long."

**T**

**T**he warm air, the breeze, the sound of crickets, yellow or orange houses. Xenophilius Lovegood was against anything that represented the South of France, where he had lived for seven years. He smoothed once again the little Muggle tie encircling his throat before heading to a pale yellow house on two floors. His white hair twitched against the breeze and he closed his eyes for a moment making a silent prayer for all this stops faster. His finger didn't go ring the bell as everyone would have done, just next to was carving a wand in the wall. He slid his finger on it and it did not wait, the ground seemed to open beneath his feet and he fell.

"Hello Xenophilius."

Jumped at this sweet voice he stood up, undoing once and for all his tie a laugh erupted behind him and he turned at this sounds.

"You still jump at the sound of my voice Xenophilius… After all this time!

- I always hate this wizard system to go home.

- I am an agent, I have to have the best.

- A vent is the best? Selma you could have asked for better. You could invent better.

- If it was me who had to take it you think I would have created a great system with the arrival on a sofa, but it's so funny to see your face when you arrive at half-stable."

The two friends smiled then Selma Grant's face became more severe and she sighed.

"I'm sorry Xenophilius."

He smiled and shook his head.

"It's not your fault Selma.

- It was my mission. It was my mission, I'm an agent, I'm a fucking Auror!

- Selma…

- I should have been present, I should be with you. I just... Richard, I could not leave without a word to him.

- Selma, listen to me! You've got nothing to do with it. I think, after mature reflection, it was perhaps inevitable. My Luna, she must re-cross the path of the Malfoy kid again, it's her destiny or something. You present or not it would have only delayed the term. Now we have to be sure to know what to do to get her out of this hell. Well, anyway it's all the fault of Joncheruines they had confused me.

- You'll never change…" She whispered smiling.

A short silence ensued where they watched each other in silence. She was going to say something but he did not even let her time to open her mouth.

"Where is Richard Thomas?"

For a moment she stood the mouth open, words stuck in her throat and then she lowered her head and smiled.

"Work, you know… Work. When are we living?

- Tomorrow, at the least. We'll go to Paris.

- Wyatt?

- Wyatt. I'll let you prepare your own business, I returned in Jacobs. I would go look for you tomorrow. Only take the bare minimum, the Order had resources.

- Xenophilius I…

- See you tomorrow Selma. And talk with Richard."

Without giving her time to speak, Mr. Lovegood apparated. Selma Grant stepped back to lean against a table, then she looked down to the ground and bit her lip suddenly totally nervous.

**T**

**W**ith a distracted gesture Ron stroked the grass at the exact spot where he was sitting about a week earlier with Luna Lovegood the day she was kidnapped. Seven days. Seven is so huge when you are a prisoner of the Death Eaters. Who knows what they could make her suffer.

"Hello."

His face, which had unconsciously tense during the last minute, takes its original form once he recognized the voice of Cassandre Jacobs.

"Hi."

The girl sat in the same place where Luna was and he shuddered in spite of himself. It had been three days that they were there with them and Cassandre had turn out to be as nice as Luna, she just has humor extra. She could also sit in silence, but that... That it never lasted very long.

"_Qu'allons nous faire Ronald?_

- I don't speak French.

- Sorry, apologized the girl, smiling, an old habit. I wondered what we would do. We should have left yesterday and we're still here.

- We? Sorry Cassandre but I'm not sure you'll come with us.

- If you think I want to die. She said with a shrug. In short, what's going on? We will stay here until our parents pick us? You know they will finish to found us.

- I… We… I don't know! My parents did not return for days, lucky us, but what will happen when they return they will find you and all your band?

- You did not though about it before coming to us?"

Ron glared at the girl after that sentence and she just smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"What? That's true!

- Well no I did not think! But now yes and I say that you can't stay there very long. And especially not if Harry, Hermione and I leave the house.

- What about your little sister?

- Ginny? You kidding, that's the best way to come back one day and wow! You're all dead.

- So we just have to all go!

- We can't.

- So what? Damn it Ronald, we cannot leave with you, we cannot stay in the house, we should leave to France now or create our own research team and see which work best!"

The girl turned away to the boy at the same time where he turned to her a big smile on the face.

"Yes! Yes, that's exactly what we should do!

- What?! Are you joking?

- I'm not talking about a contest but the idea is good. Make two teams with two different missions. One infiltrates the manor, the other... I don't know, looks for information on the Lovegood family, or something like that."

Cassandra did not answer, she tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes sign she thought about it before smiling frankly.

"Clever… And **I** had this idea… Really clever…"

Ron chuckled before getting up with a start, and then holds out his hand to the French girl. She rose suddenly and smiled at the young man. They both had a big smile on them face, proud of their discovery before a small cough does interrupts them and they both turned to none other than Hermione Granger.

"What are you, she looked down at their hands still clasped, doing?"

They parted quickly and Ronald approached a broad smile on his face to his friend.

Cassandra and I may have just found a solution to our many problems. Come on Hermione, we have to found the others to tell them."

The girl nodded and took one last look at Cassandre before following her ginger friend to the Burrow. She took a deep breath before biting her lip and shook her head to take the same path.

**T**

**R**on and Cassandra cast a glance to each other when they were in front of seven other teenagers. The girl smiled refraining from laughing at this tense atmosphere while another coughing them back to real life.

"So what? Hermione cried almost in spite of herself, this solution?

- Yes, yes… Ron replied, take matters into his own hands. With Cassandre we discussed about what the others, who can't go to the Malfoy Manor will do when we would be absent, the conclusion is that you just CAN'T stay here. None of us. My parents will return in short time, one minute now. So we had the idea to separate us, two teams for two different missions. The first is the Manor, Luna. The second is gather information, no matters what, about the Lovegood, about the Malfoy, about You-Know-Who. ALL.

- Ron if I'm with you though, Ginny began frowning eyes, you want to be separated knowing that of the nine of us, five are French and know nothing about England and her magical world?

- That's why we are going to divide us fairly between them and the rest of us English.

- This is ingenious. Harry whispered, all heads turned toward him. People will surprise and on top of that we have a ton of information. I'm sure that even if we manage to recover Luna, she has nothing to give us.

- It's really necessary to know all about its history, all of us? Charlie asked with a cold voice.

- For me it did. Even if I don't want to all stuff which concern Voldemort concert me ether, Luna also therefore." Harry replied with the same voice.

Then silence filled the room, each trying to get used to the idea of imminent departure.

"Everyone will do his luggage, Ron said after a while, we have enough witched bags for all. Take the simple need, should not be burdened. Hermione you take all the textbooks you deem important this trip, care, defense etc... I completely trust you on that. Ginny you'll find in the reserve needed to prepare potions, it will serve us. Harry you're in charge of brooms, I'll get supplies of food.

- So what? We leaving today?

- There really is something else you want to do here Hermione?

- Well, actually no.

- When everyone is ready we leave. Together, we'll stay together for a night to solve the problem that who leaves with who but at least we left the Burrow."

All shook his head before leaving in different ways to prepare their case. The young French girl quickly joined by her boyfriend Jules Marceau who looked to Ronald Weasley before putting an arm around her shoulders.

"So this idea comes to both of you?

- Yes, we were talking outside about this damn trip with no fixed departure. Ronald was not sure of anything, if we stay, if we leaving and it come to me, it was like a no-brainer!

- You were talking hum…

- Yes we… Oh Jules don't tell me that you're jealous? What? Y our last crisis dates back more than a year, I thought we were finished with it.

- I do, but not the rest of the men on this Planet."

The girl laughed before put a kiss on her boyfriend's cheeks, but at the same time she made this gesture she felt a strange sensation flow deep in her stomach that freeze her whole body.


End file.
